User blog:BobTheDoctor27/The Great Relaunching
Greetings, users of the Custom BIONICLE Wiki. Welcome... to the Great Relaunching. Today I call for your attention to address three very important updates affecting the wiki and the userbase. Over the past few years, there have been some especially dark days for this wiki, where we have tried to transition from one administrative team to another. The loss of our social media outlets in late 2014 also struck a detrimental blow to our content production and influx of new users. Thankfully, however, Custom BIONICLE is well on its way to recovery, even after BIONICLE's second discontinuation. First of all, Custom BIONICLE once again has a wiki spotlight, thanks in no small part to the work of Invader39 and his tireless efforts to drag this wiki kicking and screaming into its former glory. According to the wikia directory, we are now once more ranked as the most powerful fan-fiction based wiki and as a more prominent wiki than BS01. Stemming from this success BC and myself have taken the charge in reviving the wiki's official Tumblr account, which can be accessed here. We plan on using this resource to showcase and promote CBW content and will be syncing the account with the various Featured Spotlights, along with any especially noteworthy MOCs, images, or headcanons uploaded specifically to the wiki. When unsure we will ask users for permission first, but we will be operating under the assumption that folk are fine with us doing this. If not, please make yourselves heard in the comments below. Furthermore, it is my pleasure to announce that we are now experimenting with a new background, after stumbling upon some of Jman98's old image caches. This new background incorporates some the best features of his older designs and is a welcome and refreshing change as we continue to strive forward as a content agency. We eagerly await any feedback you might have on it, or any of the topics announced on this blog. And, finally, I'm not sure if we need to do this since just about the whole userbase is aware, but we have also revived our old Shivtr Forums and launched an invite-only Discord chat. Through these off-site ventures, we are going to expand our contests line-ups to include competitive building challenges in the near-future, so be sure to activate an account on either one to participate. The future is indeed bright for our wiki, even though our beloved BIONICLE has been discontinued for nearly a year and there's no constraction line to replace it. Just remember, Custom BIONICLE is where the heart is, and our community will not go gently into that good night. We are more than just a fan-fiction website. We are a community. So we hope to see you all stick around for the expansion of our creative content enterprise. Remember, if you have a comment about the fate of the wiki, the background, or any other announcement on this blog, please do feel to to leave a comment down below and let us know what is and isn't working. That being said, I'm BobTheDoctor27, you've just been filled in, I love your faces and I wish you all a very happy summer. :--''The CBW Staff''